Being Short
by Seori Sama
Summary: I was quiet. I was short. He was loud. He was tall. I liked books. He liked flowers. No way. No how. Until. . . Marluxia Zexion Yaoi ONESHOT


Hi Hi! Thanks for reading, love ya' betches! Just a silly little oneshot with my favorite KingdomHearts pairing!

BEING SHORT

I was the guy. The guy, who no one talked to, but talked about. The guy, that knew everything, but knew nothing. The nerd, the emo, the book worm, the shortie. God fucking damn, labels sucked!

Well basically my "friends," sucked, and were fucking bastards, and I hated them with all my non-existent heart. Hell, I would have hated them even if I was Ienzo! But I have to say, I really fucking hated one guy especially. Marluxia. M-A-R-L-U-X-I-A, eight letters of dumb-ass.

Honestly! Does he think he fools anyone about being strait? He was gayer than a fangirl's harem fanfic! Not that I had ever read one. . . Oh shut up, I was out of books okay!? And what the hell was up with the whole flower thing? Flowers are stupid and girly, and I hate them. Can you believe he doesn't think his hair is pink? Yeah! He calls it "Rose-brown" or some shit like that.

Anyway. . .

It was a day just like any other. Marluxia (Dumb-ass) was gardening, Saix was being Xemnas's bitch and making breakfast, Demyx was playing with his sitar, Larxene was being a bitch, Axel was catching toast on fire, Roxas was laughing at the poor toast, Xigbar was shooting at any god forsaken creature that moved, and everyone else well, I didn't know or care.

Me on the other hand, was being my emo little self, not talking to anyone as I worked my way to the outdoors. I had just got a new book and I was free to read it for a couple of hours. Somewhere between reading and being hit in the face with a soccer ball someone had yelled "LOOK OUT!"

I rubbed my face, realizing blood was pouring out of my nose, and pooling up in my mouth. Not only did the fucker give me nosebleed, the ball had made me bite my tongue so hard it bled. I choked out an awkward sound of pain after I had fallen off of the bench. I heard and felt the footsteps of the culprit, moving towards me quickly.

I blinked up at the man above me. Just my luck. . . Marluxia. Trust me I know it's cliche, but life just hated me or something.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry we were playing soccer and Vexen ducked. . ." I stopped paying attention to his apology after that. I looked at the gloved hand that was extended to me. I looked at the warm smile, and innocent face of the man I hated. I couldn't help but think it was cute.

Oh my god you fuckers actually fell for that! As if I would so cliche, here's the reality.

Marluxia came running over to me. "Zexi---" that was as far as he got, before I brought my fist hard against his jaw. He held his jaw in pain and stared at me.

"I don't need you're sympathy! Stay the hell away from me you mother fucker, go crawl in a hole and die you flower loving ass," I growled, chucking my book at him. He stared at me dumbfounded as I trembled with anger. I forgot all about the book as I stormed away.

I nursed my face back to normal, washing away all signs it had ever happened, besides the big bruise on my face. If I was so emo why the hell didn't I have some make-up to cover it up with? I sighed, stepping away from the mirrior.

I really, really, **_really_** didn't want to run into Marluxia, but I wanted a book. A pout was on my lips as I tried to decide. I picked the book. I pulled up my hood and snuck through the halls. The minutes it took me to get to the library, felt like hours. There I go sounding a cliche but what ever.

I entered the library and looked up and down the shelves looking for the other copy of the book. When I found it, it made my jaw drop, and my fists clench. Top shelf. **Top fucking shelf**! Seriously, what the hell did I do to make god hate me so much?

I thought about for a long moment and sighed. I crouched down, my eyes on the book. I shot up full force jumping up, my hands batting at the shelf. I growled in frustration seeing how I couldn't get it still. I crouched down again, and shot up, this time I knocked over another book, and it hit me the head, knocking me onto my ass.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration. I stood on my tip toes, streching out my fingers. I didn't get it but. . .

(Here you go you fucking rabbid fangirls. . . Why the hell do you like us gay guys anyway? Ugh, I digress)

A gloved hand grabbed the book I was reaching for, dropping it into my hands. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. The stench of flowers burned my nostrils and made it hard to breathe as I stood there frozen in place.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, then his arms around my waist, and then his lips on mine. I stood there, unable to comprehend anything.

I knew everything, yet nothing at all.

He pulled back and grinned at me. "Sorry I hurt your nose love, hope we're even," he said, giggling like a little girl. He kissed my nose and cuddled me.

I didn't know what to do so I stood there confused as hell as he snuggled me and played with my hair, giggling the ENTIRE time. A smirk played across his face.

"I got you the book. . . I want something from you," he said, his tone suggestive. It took me a total of 1.6 secnds to undestand him. My face flushed and I looked away.

"Don't tell me it's your first time!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"That's even more fun. . ."

The End

So did you like the stupid ass fic? XD probably not, but I had fun making Zexy cuss every five seconds.


End file.
